Again
by alias4eva07
Summary: Sydney left LA pregnant, now when she comes back 5 years later everything has changed!


Title: Again  
  
Authors: Nicole (sv4ever07) and Asha (CIAChick)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything (except Kiera), all the other characters are owned by J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, and ABC (Oh we own Grover and Mrs. Smith too), although I think we'd both agree that Michael Vartan or even Vaughn could be ours anytime he wants.   
  
Rating: PG-13? Language (that should be it, but we'll warn you if the rating increases or if it's for another reason)  
  
Spoilers: Through Double Agent (the spy!sex) - AU  
  
Pairings: Not going to tell you, just believe that this was put in the S/V section for a reason  
  
Summary: Sydney left LA pregnant, now 5 years later she returns, 4-year-old daughter in tow, to see that many things have changed.  
  
Dedication: To the ZAP!  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Asha and I wanted to co-author a story together, so here it is, I hope you enjoy it, and I'm writing the first chapter.  
  
Thanks to Asha for deciding to co-write a story with me, I've always wanted to and now I am.  
  
Thanks to Screech for beta'ing this for us!  
  
Please read and review, and Asha will get the next chapter up as soon as she can!  
  
Chapter 1 - written by Nicole  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we'll be arriving at LAX in approximately 5 minutes, please stay seated and buckle up as we make our descent," the pilot said over the loudspeaker.  
  
Kiera Grace Bristow squirmed as her mother tried to buckle her seat belt. She pushed her hand away and looked her mom in the eyes, green met brown.  
  
"Mom I'm not little you know," she said defiantly, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm 4 you know, I think I can buckle my own seat belt."  
  
Sydney sighed and looked at her daughter waiting for the signature eye roll, as if on cue her green eyes rolled up into her eyelids.  
  
"Kiera don't roll your eyes like that," Sydney scolded, "Someday they'll get stuck like that."  
  
Kiera turned her attention away from her mother to stare at some guy sitting near them, she was still annoyed that she had been uprooted from the only home she had ever known, from the only friends she had, and brought here to Los Angeles.  
  
She knew her mother was looking at her but chose to ignore her, wanting her to know that she was mad and that she wanted to go back to New York City.  
  
"Kiera sweetie come here," Sydney called, "Let me help you put your jacket on."  
  
Kiera snapped back from her mother's reach and huffed, "I can do it myself."  
  
Sydney sighed heavily and looked as if she was about to cry. She knew Kiera wanted to go back to New York, but the truth was, she didn't even recognize herself when she was in New York, she never really felt at home, and then it had dawned on her, the only place she could feel at home was home and her home happened to be in Los Angeles.  
  
So she packed up all of Kiera's and her things and impulsively decided to move back out to LA, knowing that one day Kiera would understand why she had to do it.  
  
But Kiera had so many more options now that they were in LA, she could get to know her father, spend time with her grandparents, and meet Will and Francie.  
  
She wanted Kiera to meet Vaughn right away, but first and foremost she had to find a place for them to sleep, her car was being sent to LA so that wasn't even a choice, but she knew one place she was always welcome: her parent's house.  
  
* * * *  
  
Michael Vaughn walked into the front door of his house after a long day of work and smelled lasagna. Alice was a good cook and he couldn't wait to eat a nice, warm meal on a dreary day like this.  
  
He walked into the kitchen only to be met at the doorway by a glowing Alice bouncing into his arms. He held her at arm's length and stared into her crisp blue eyes trying to find out what had her acting like a giddy teenager.  
  
"Guess what?" she asked barely containing her excitement, "I have the best news ever."  
  
"Yeah?" he questioned with a goofy look on his face.  
  
"I may be pregnant!" she excitedly told him, "I'm late and I went to the doctor's today and they'll be calling back sometime tonight with the results."  
  
She saw his shocked expression and quickly sobered up, "Aren't you happy Michael?"  
  
He picked her up and started twirling her around in the kitchen in circles, "Of course I'm happy, I'm estactic! We've only been trying to have kids since we got married, and that was 3 years ago."  
  
She took his hand, "Come on let's eat dinner, maybe they'll call us soon."  
  
What Michael didn't know was that Sydney was back in town and he already had a daughter.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sydney and Kiera filed off the plane and instantly Sydney felt as if she were home, the normal hustle and bustle of the busy airport was like second nature to her, she was so used to it.  
  
Kiera grabbed her hand and Sydney smiled, she had a feeling that was going to happen. Kiera may have a major attitude sometimes but when it came to strangers she was shy and wouldn't approach anyone.  
  
Pushing her way through the crowd with Kiera trailing behind her, Sydney reached the baggage claim just as their bags came around.  
  
"Perfect timing," she muttered and grabbed all four bags handing the smallest and lightest one to Kiera to carry.  
  
She looked up at Sydney, "Mommy when is the rest of our stuff going to get here? I miss all my toys and stuffed animals and I really miss Grover."  
  
"Sweetie Mrs. Smith is taking care of Grover until she can pack everything up for us and ship it here. And Grover's going to stay in New York until we go back to get him, but I promise we'll go in a couple weeks once we get settled," Sydney explained then watched for her reaction, she had a tendency to throw a temper tantrum in the worst places, the airport would be no different.  
  
Sydney looked surprised and shocked as Kiera looked up at her and shook her head, "Okay as long as we get Grover soon and bring him back here."  
  
"Okay sweetheart let's go," Sydney said pulling her daughter along with her, "We have to get a cab to take us to your grandma and grandpa's house."  
  
* * * *  
  
Michael and Alice sat at the table holding hands and staring at the phone. They'd been doing this for close to an hour just hoping the doctor would call soon enough. The phone rang and Alice jumped up, chirping an "I'll get it!"  
  
With a smile on her face she picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Alice," Weiss practically growled, "Can I please talk to Mike?"  
  
"Sorry Eric but we're waiting for a phone call," she spat out, "He'll have to call you back."  
  
"Put him on the phone," Weiss hissed, "Got it?"  
  
The smile fully gone from her face, she thrust the phone into Michael's chest, muttering, "It's Eric and he won't hang up until he talks to you."  
  
"Weiss..." Vaughn started but was cut off.  
  
"I have some news for you," Weiss told him excitement in his voice, "Some real good news."  
  
"It's going to have to wait Weiss, we're expecting a phone call that's important, I'll have to call you back later," Vaughn replied then he hung up.  
  
Weiss looked at the phone and said, "How about this? Sydney's back."  
  
* * * *  
  
Jack Bristow practically ran out of the CIA Ops Center. He had seen the coverage the CIA had from the airport, and had seen his daughter back in LA and heading towards the exit.  
  
Even though Irina was at home, if Sydney chose to come see them, he wanted to be there too.  
  
Breaking every traffic law in the book, and running numerous lights, he made it home in about 7 minutes (normally a 20 minute ride). He ran in the door and ran off to find his wife who he had no doubt was probably in the flower gardens out back.  
  
Racing out the back door and attempting to stop by the gardens, he tripped over a lawn chair and fell flat on his face.  
  
Irina looked up and tried to supress laughter, but not succeeding as she burst into laughter. "Sweetie not that I don't love seeing you so excited," Irina exclaimed, "What's up?"  
  
"I was at work and as you know we monitor the airports to see who's coming in and who's leaving LA," he explained and Irina nodded, "Guess who was seen leaving the airport?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied, "Someone you've been trying to catch for a while?"  
  
"You could say that," Jack cryptically said, Irina shrugged, "Sydney was seen leaving LAX."  
  
Irina was shocked. "Sydney, as in our daughter Sydney?" she asked, "The one who went missing five years ago and hasn't been heard from since?"  
  
Jack nodded and tears started to flow down Irina's face, "My baby, she's back?"  
  
Jack collected Irina in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
  
"It's okay sweetheart," he murmured, "We don't even know what she's doing here, she might be here just to pick something up. We're not going to search her out, if she wants her presence known then she'll come to us, she knows where to find us."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sydney handed the cab driver the money for the ride and gave him a tip before she got their bags and looked up at her childhood home.  
  
"This is where you grew up?" Kiera asked staring at the big house standing before her.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney replied, "Isn't it nice?"  
  
"It's big," Kiera told her, "Really, really big."  
  
Sydney felt a twinge of guilt, in New York they lived in a small two-bedroom apartment, she wished they could of had something bigger, but raising her daughter up all by herself on a single income, even if it was a teacher's income, was hard especially in New York City.  
  
"Come on let's go meet your grandparents," Sydney said.  
  
Kiera enthusiastically skipped up the sidewalk holding Sydney's hand until they were on the porch when Sydney knocked.  
  
The door flung open and Jack stood there in the doorway, "Daddy..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Three hours later, Alice and Michael were still sitting at the table waiting for the doctor to call. "Why hasn't she called yet?" Alice asked frustrated.  
  
"I'm sure she'll call really soon," Vaughn replied, as if on cue the phone rang and Alice jumped up getting excited once again.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Mrs. Vaughn," Dr. Richards said, "This is Dr. Richards, I have the results of your pregnancy test."  
  
"Yes, yes what is it?" Alice pushed excitedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Vaughn but you're not pregnant, it was just a false alarm."  
  
Dr. Richards disconnected and Alice began crying. Michael rushed up from the table and grabbed her arms excitedly, thinking that because she was crying it meant she was pregnant.  
  
"What, what's the verdict?" he asked, "Are we going to be parents."  
  
"No, no we aren't," she said through sobs, "It was a false alarm, I'm not pregnant."  
  
She burst into tears and ran from the room. "Alice where are you going?" he questioned.  
  
"I just want to be alone," she told him, "Please just let me be alone."  
  
He nodded his head and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, he needed something to get him through this, something to help him out, the one thing that used to help him through crises like this: Sydney.  
  
********************  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
